Do you?
by Wolfie.Micky
Summary: Okay so it's been a while know my Grammer n spelling might be off I'll fix that soon it's 2am for me so I just finished this up . I do not own any character nor dmc wish I did it's fem!Dante x vergil all my stories Dante will be female please review n I do request as well ! I do wanna thank my boyfriend for supporting me :3 please enjoy


Dante sat outside on top of the roof, she sighed looking at the moon "Vergil" she whispered. Her older twin brother...her lover for a while had been acting strange. He wasn't the same as he was. Her eyes closed as the tears fell silently. Everything had started when Trisha been hanging more than usual, it's true she resemble our dead mother but wasn't she had been getting close to Vergil. Dante hated it she noticed them going on missions together her smell even got on her lover! The tears fell more staring at the full moon "Vergil" she whispered.

"What are you doing foolish girl" she gasped softly as he teleported himself in front of her , "Dante what's wrong ? What are you crying pathetic girl" his words were always harsh 'does he even love me' she thought wiping her tears. She got up dusting off the dirt from her favorite red leather coat "nothing I didn't know you were home" she said quietly going back inside ignoring his stares at her . Dante quickly slipped into their room , he had notice she was trying to get away from him "Dante" he quickly grabbed her wrist using his strength "I don't know what is going on with you but this behavior isn't like you" he held her closely kissing the top of her head. " I'll ask once more what is wrong" he lifted her face to see those beautiful light blue eyes stain with the tears again.

Dante couldn't help it the tears wouldn't stop "Do you love me?" She asked as her eyes began to fade to soulless eyes 'No' his arms quickly let go "why would you ask" his voice anger at his mate "you don't touch me anymore...you always go with trish ! No matter the mission you chose her! I'm your mate Vergil yet you chose any girl over me I can smell her scent on you! You've been with her!" She trembled from fear and feeling so much hatred. ' oh Dante please don't' he had made a mistake he had to come clean "Dante please let me explain, I'm sorry I did sleep with trish I had made a horrible mistake believe I never wanted to hurt you! I was poison on a mission by those succubus on my mission to kill the demon hounds if I didn't , I would have never return back to you! I swear to Sparda I never wanted to touch trish" he felt his heart beat accelerating. Vergil sat her on their bed as he kneeled lifting her face to look at his "beautiful" he said softly he couldn't help always being captured by her beauty , long white hair up to her lower back, sapphire eyes that had made him trapped in the spot soft baby skin those rosy lips that he was glad she got from their mother. " Dante , you are the only one I want to be with , I had done an unforgivable sin but believe I do love you".

She stopped trembling , her tears had stop "I'm so cold" those cheeks he had loved pinching were silent red "Dante" he captured her hips rapidly summoning Yamato 'Sparda forgive me' he sliced through her clothes leaving her completely naked under him. Small petite body all tone from their mission ,perfectly round breast that he can cup he glanced down on the left side of her waist where he had placed his mark the first time he made love to her. He licked the scars slowly sinking his teeth on the old wound. She gasp arching her back feeling a warm sensation in between her legs , 'please don't leave me' she let the last tears fall from her eyes. "Never I won't ever leave you foolish girl! You are my mate , you are important to me Dante I don't know what I do if I ever lost you! " he gripped her hair hard yet not hurting her as he held her .

Vergil kissed her again softly letting his right hand sliding down her stomach slipping in a finger "ah" she moan into the kissing , he admire her demon side losing control 'Dante I'll never let go' he slipped another finger. Kissing her passionately she moaned again holding his coat tugging it wanting it removed "patience little one " he smirked standing in front of her striping off his clothes slowly , Dante bit her lip lightly trying to restrain herself from attacking her lover 'oh Sparda ' his body completely different from her , his body from so muscular his chest toned hard his six pack abs his skin tone was slightly darker from hers every thing about him screamed sex God well more like sex demon.

He climb on top of her his nose slightly nudging her nose as she smiled "I love you Dante" he kissed her neck slowly making his way down on her "I love you Vergil" she gripped on the bedsheet as he bit the other side of her waist to make another mark on her. She growled dangerously , he smirked as he felt his manhood get painfully hard 'I can't lose her' he spread her legs as he lower his head to her opening "strawberries" he inhaled her scent as he slowly licked her clit with the tip of tongue as she trembled lightly feeling her demon side losing more control "more Vergil " she moaned opening her legs more. Vergil got on top of her flipping them her on top and him on bottom "be a good girl and suck your big brother" .

She turned her body as she placed her lower area on her lover face as she looked down seeing his 8in hard cock standing with so much pride , he spread her lower lips painfully licking her with the tip lightly Dante moaned loud gripping his manhood licking the tip softly. He groan thrusting his hips making her open her mouth sucking him, both moaned in pleasure Dante sucking him like if he was a lollipop as Vergil was devouring her area as it was his favorite treat. 'If he keeps going I might-' her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his semen go down her throat.

Vergil groaned loud releasing all his load in her mouth , she swallowed as much as she can she turned the other way giggling as his eyes were still hungry for her "My Dante , I know I asked you once but I'll say it again don't you ever leave me " he lay her under him letting his forehead rest on her. " Vergil I love you jerk you are the only man I can see myself with"her hands rested on his cheeks as he kissed her softly guiding his cock to her entrance ramming into her "Ah "she held him tightly digging her nails in his back he didn't held back no let her have time to adjust he kept ramming into her as her cries grew louder in pleasure 'Mine' he growled gripping her side pounding into her as she kept crying in pleasure "Yes! More please Vergil I want you !" She screamed his name as he hit her spot. "Jackpot baby" he smirked abusing it over and over "oh Dante" he looked down at his lover her cheeks painted in scarlet her hair messed up her eyes shut , he remember her painful expression from earlier as he went harder 'I never want to lose her or ever hurt her again!' He thought as he quickly flipped her her on all fours and rammed into her again hitting the spot dead on . He kept remember trying to forget he spread her legs more apart griping her hip as he kept pounding over and over he couldn't get the images of her almost losing the love of his life. 'Dante I do love you' he thought as he lift her upper body up playing with her breast "Vergil" she gasped in pleasure she was in cloud nine by her lover.

Vergil felt the pressure of his releasing coming "Dante " he growled loudly holding her closely as he let his fangs sink in her neck releasing his seeds inside of her "VERGIL! "She screamed as she came hard on him . He thrust bit more making sure all of his semen was inside his mate . He pulled out holding dante as they lay next to each he pet her softly "I'm sorry Dante I honestly never meant to hurt you" he whispered in her ear holding her tighter "I know Vergil " she replied slightly cold. Vergil sighed release her as he went to his nightstand pulling out a small box "Dante " she turned as her eyes widen as she saw the son of the dark knight Sparda with tears on his eyes looking scared holding a box having a duplicated ring of the one their father gave their mother. " oh Vergil " she wanted to cry again never in her life had she saw her older brother in fear since they were little "I want to show you in many ways that I truly love you , & I wish to always be with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife" he slipped the black gold ring with two stones one ruby and the other sapphire. "I do" she kissed him wiping his tears. He kissed her back looking at his mate his lover his wife ' I do anything to see her smile' he thought as she pulled him to warm her "goodnight my husband" she blushed as he did as well but hid his face on her neck " goodnight my sweet wife" he smiled as she held him. ' oh Sparda please don't let me lose him' she slipped into a slumber wondering what future holds them.


End file.
